blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Loudfern
Description Pelt & Body Structure Loudfern is a brown she cat with swirls of grey mixed into her pelt. Her eyes are amber, anfd she has medium sized, rounded ears, small paws, and a shorter tail. Personality Loudfern is quite bright, often finding some way to incorporate “XD” into her posts, but she also has quite a lot of sarcasm pulsing through her. (That sounds weird I know XD are you seeing this). BlogClan Loudfern joined BlogClan around...I don’t know...near the end of October, start of November 2017 kinda mark. (Wow. Much descriptive.) No it was actually November 14th! XD She participates regularly on NTA, various games on the Warriors Game Page (I’m currently holding a Mixed Games kit edition contest ^^), posts Fanfiction, posts on Clanniversaries and Birthday articles, gives advice on the Hug page...basically she’s pretty active at moment. ^^ Her apprentice is Asterpaw/heart. Friends BlogClan Add yourself if you want ^^ * Asterpaw/heart * Silverleaf * Moonbreeze *Shiverfur *Oakwhisker *Riverpaw/frost *Fallenpaw/shadows *Leaf Lost in Blizzard *Wavesplash Loudfern and Warrior Cats (THIS IS A CONSTRUCTION ZONE *bulldozers* Welcome to Loudfern and Warrior Cats, where opinions are it. Please bare in mind that this is a construction zone and will end up being some weird story thing that wont make sense probably but hey! Its Loudfern and Warrior Cats! Favourite Cat: Jayfeather And Crowfeather tie Least Favourite Cat: Bramblestar Favourite Series: Power of Three Least Favourite Series: Prophecies Begin Favourite Power of Three book: Long Shadows Favourite Super Edition: Crookedstar’s Promise Least Favourite Super Edition: Bluestar’s Prophecy Favourite Novella: Mapleshade’s Vengeance Least Favourite Novella: Thunderstar’s Echo Quotes ”Joking, Crowfeather is bae” -Loudy having a casual conversation with Bramblefire. ”Beans” -Loudy‘s entry to a competition to see who could make the longest sentence about beans. She won. ”Pinestar is obviously a supporter of divorced families” -Loudy explaining her thoughts. "CURSE YOU AMERICA AND YOUR GORGEOUS, DELICIOUS, SMEXY, ADORABLE, HOT, YUMMY SNACKS!!!" -Loudy cursing America after they visited her school her for three days. Extra information you probs didn’t know *gasp* * Loudfern is actually using the name of one of her OCs that isn’t herself. The OC that is actually her, is called Emberflight, a dark brown she cat with green eyes and a scar running down her left cheek. Loudfern is just a background warrior that Emberflight thought needed more attention so she is just using her as a username XD * Emberflight/Loudfern is in Grade 9 * Australian *yee yee yee * She has her own Clan called PoolClan. They live in the mangroves and hunt water birds. (Like egrets and stalks and stuff) * Her school bag’s name is Bahque (pronounced Buk) * She has played Alto Saxophone (which she LOVES) (and a bit of piano) for five years now ^^ Fandoms * Phandom (squeal) * Warrior Cats (obviously) * The fandom that (isn’t really offical but it’s out there somewhere) loves cats * #reylo fandom (OTP) Kylo Ren And Rey = Goals Gallery (I’m trying to increase my range of drawing styles Silversong.jpeg|Silversong Beechflight.jpeg|Beechflight 480498AE-9255-4DE9-8C94-8E0D131C65C5.jpeg|Failed attempt at Mapleshade Abby.jpg|Abby THE END 537CDEDA-54DO-4C6F-A999-11B9A4459ACA.jpeg|Abby CD8FF787-5A65-40A4-872E-5D427C45440C.jpeg|Sunny E2676836-A32B-44B1-9965-41C941E61971.jpeg|Chocky Category:Warrior Category:She-cat Category:Mentor Category:StarClan